


But Think how Entertaining for Sightseers

by recklesslee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Jealous Merlin, Jealousy, M/M, Modern Era, New Relationship, Not yet dating, Teasing, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesslee/pseuds/recklesslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night out on the town with friends Arthur pushes teasing Merlin a bit too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Think how Entertaining for Sightseers

A pointed glance in his direction was the first warning.

Because Arthur was hyper aware of Merlin's reactions, as one was wont to be when it comes to crushes and almost boyfriends, he should have noticed when he'd crossed the line from teasing to upsetting.

Arthur did not get that memo however. He continued to speak with Gwaine, open and happy and completely unaware that he was being used as a pawn in annoying Merlin. At first it was a soft word, he would lean in to whisper in the loud din of the pub. Then came the laughing, the touching that could be described as caressing, all because Arthur knew that Merlin would be watching. He loved that Merlin watched, he only wished that Merlin would also act. For now he had to settle with learning Merlin's feelings through little actions, what was ok, and what was going too far. 

Moving to sit near Gwaine, he noticed, caused Merlin to sit up straighter. Almost as if he were on edge, trying to be more aware of his surroundings. When Arthur leaned across Gwaine's lap, purposely sliding his arm across his friend's broad chest only to take a sip of Gwaine's special made cocktail with a ridiculous name, he could see Merlin's face darkening and his nervous smile quickly falling away to a scowl. In contrast, this only made Arthur smile wider. 

That smile may have gave his intentions away. 

Merlin looked straight at Arthur as he returned to his seat, plastering a look of innocence to his face. He did not look at all pleased. When his attention was taken by Gwen, his responses were short and curt, Arthur could see him shifting in his seat attempting to steal glances in the blonde's direction whenever possible.

Arthur decided to push his luck.

Making sure that Merlin's attention was on him, Arthur stole a chip out of Gwaine's hand and took a bite before licking his lips and winking at his mate. Gwaine of course, broke out in laughter at Arthur's antics, bringing laughs from around the table with him. 

With the exception of one.

Merlin's hand clenched into a fist as he looked down into his lap, his head shaking back and forth as if disbelieving of what he had just witnessed. For a beat he remained sitting, still and downcast, before furiously standing causing his stool to scratch along the linoleum floor. He slammed a tenner onto the table and mechanically made his way to the door, intent on exiting as soon as possible. 

Arthur was shocked by the abrupt departure.

He quickly jumped up, and made his way to follow Merlin's footsteps. His quick pace helped him to reach Merlin before he could disappear down a side road. He reached out to grab Merlin's forearm only to have it jerked from his grasp. Determined, he once again jogged forward and took a hold of Merlin's arm. Arthur did not expect Merlin to whirl around and push him away. Stumbling backward, Arthur found himself abruptly coming to terms with the fact that he made a mistake. 

Merlin was pissed. He looked at Arthur with a powerful glare that spoke volumes about anger and betrayal. He was exuding an aura of hostility that put Arthur on edge. He felt the need to grovel for his penance. 

Shaking his head faintly, Merlin appeared to crumble suddenly, his shoulders hunched as his arms came to cover his chest and he sat down slowly on the curb. He sat there quietly unwelcoming of any of Arthur's attempts to touch him or talk to him. The silent treatment had never quite had such an effect on Arthur. He tried and tried to make amends with Merlin, and found that his determination was beginning to make a dent in the brunette's defences. Merlin's posture was slowly loosening, first his shoulders sagging, his body seeming to unfurl itself from the protective position, his arms falling to his sides as he allowed Arthur to pull him into a side hug. 

Knowing he took teasing Merlin for his feelings too far, even if that had not been his intention, Arthur was truly sorry. He was beginning to realize the choice to flirt with another person in front of his mutual crush was a bad idea, especially when you have yet to solidify things.

Arthur reached out his hand to Merlin's cheek, caressing slowly before guiding Merlin's lips to his own. The soft touch of Merlin's lips to his was tentative and chaste. It was a perfect beginning. 

Pulling away slightly, Arthur looked earnestly at Merlin before whispering, "I'm sorry. I was trying to make you jealous." The statement earned him a punch to the shoulder before Merlin pulled him in for a second kiss. The clash of teeth, the caress of tongues and lips, the heady feeling getting something you've been craving left Arthur momentarily dumbfounded.

Mumbling slightly against his parted lips Merlin whispered,

"Well don't do it again, clotpole."

**Author's Note:**

> I read a writing challenge that involved showing characters fighting without using words. I decided to try my unseasoned hand at it. How else do you improve? On wards and upwards as they say.


End file.
